Entre rosas y libros
by BlackHime13
Summary: Se supone que siendo su día de descanso podría pasarlo en la comodidad y tranquilidad de su hogar, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, de nuevo. ¿Habrá algo que pueda considerar bueno ese día? Un joven mago podría ser capaz de hacerle sonreír.


_**Pues es un especial que escribí para el día del libro y San Jorge y ahora decidí subirlo aquí n.n Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

**… a tu lado.**

Un castaño de apenas 20 años se encontraba en su preciado santuario, sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero marrón, leía entretenido pasando sus orbes zafiro por cada página de forma minuciosa. Todo estaba en silencio permitiéndole concentrarse a gusto bebiendo de tanto en tanto de la taza que contenía su elixir de vida, su amado e irreemplazable café.

O al menos era la atmósfera que él ansiaba conseguir cosa que su teléfono parecía querer evitar sonando cada pocos segundos de forma insistente. Y no era solo el de su casa sino que su móvil tampoco había dejado de sonar en toda la mañana. A duras penas eran las diez y él sentía que no aguantaría así todo el día. Se le quitaban las ganas de vivir cada vez que oía ese molesto ruido.

Después de tres horas, dado que el maldito aparato comenzó a molestar a las siete de la mañana, su cabeza y paciencia no podían más. Enfadado a más no poder desconectó la linea y bloqueó el número en su móvil para evitar que volvieran a llamar. Sabiendo perfectamente quien era la molesta persona que no le dejaba descansar en su tan ansiado día libre.

En serio que prefería mil veces ser víctima de un veneno mortal a tener que lidiar con aquella mujer. Esta era incluso peor que su progenitora cuando se lo proponía y ese día parecía ser que aquella era su intención, por lo que se había encerrado en su amada biblioteca queriendo pasar el día rodeado de la infinidad de libros de misterio que esta almacenaba.

Se había incluso asegurado de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas para evitar cualquier visita indeseada que perturbara su descanso, pero incluso en los confines de su precioso refugio seguía oyendo el molesto sonido de los aparatos al sonar. Es por ello que no le quedó otra opción que la anterior.

Sabía que el móvil no podía apagarlo, no si le llamaban de la comisaría por un caso, pero al menos había evitado que ella siguiera insistiendo, así que al menos había conseguido deshacerse de un problema.

Con un mejor humor continuó con su lectura y su almuerzo, bebiendo de tanto en tanto. Fue en uno de esos momentos en que casi se atraganta del susto que le produjo un enorme estruendo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio como su amada puerta de roble, impecablemente cuidado, se desplomaba de un sonoro golpe contra el suelo.

Entre el polvo que levantó el pesado objeto al impactar una joven de cabello castaño claro y corto le miraba con furia palpable en los ojos color pizarra.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no respondes al teléfono?!- reclamó ella exaltada.

-¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?! ¡No puedes entrar así en casa ajena!- gritó él una vez se recuperó de la estupefacción que toda aquella situación le había producido.

-¡Si hubieras atendido cuando llamé esto no habría pasado!- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Y no pensaste que si no lo hacía era por que no quería ser molestado?! ¡¿Qué demonio tienes en la cabeza?!- habló furibundo sintiendo su piel erizarse de la furia que le embargaba. Ella encarnó una ceja, impasible ante el evidente enfado del joven frente suyo.

-Te dejé bien claro que hoy me acompañaría quisieras o no, pero al ver tu comportamiento tan testarudo no me dejaste más opción que llevarte a la fuerza.- explicó como si aquello fuese lo más obvio al tiempo en que inspeccionaba sus uñas con indiferencia.

-Eso... sigue sin ser motivo para destrozar las puertas de mi casa.- gruñó sobándose la sien cansado por lo ilógico en el razonamiento de la castaña.

-No seas tan exagerado. Tan solo forzamos esta puerta, la de la entrada no hizo falta.- dijo ella sonriendo con superioridad, gesto que aumentó cuando el castaño le miró sin comprender y ella le mostró la llave que escondía en su bolsillo. La expresión del joven pasó de la incomprensión, a la sorpresa y finalmente se estableció en una mueca derrotada.

-Tendría que haberle quitado la llave a Ran.- murmuró cansado.- ¿Por qué demonios tengo yo que acompañarte?- recondujo la conversación al tema inicial mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su entretenimiento olvidado sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Por que eres el único que conozco quien tiene una fascinación casi insana por la lectura.- respondió sin pensárselo siquiera.

-Estás exagerando.- hizo berrinche ante la acusación. Ella miró la biblioteca de más de dos pisos con estanterías de suelo a techo en cada una de las paredes y luego a él para después rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-No pienso seguir aquí discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo.- declaró para comenzar a arrastrarle hacia la salida.

"_¿Cuando demonios se acercó tanto a mi?_" pensó sorprendido el joven quien no comprendía esa habilidad de casi teletransportación que tenía la de ojos negros.

-Si te preocupa la puerta eso ya lo tengo cubierto. La arreglarán mientras nosotros estemos fuera.- aseguró orgullosa cuando ya estaban saliendo de la mansión. Uno de los mayordomos le hizo el favor de pasarle sus cosas al detective, tales como las llaves, la cartera y el móvil, cuando notó que su joven ama no le había dado la oportunidad a este de coger nada y el de orbes azules le agradeció con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminaron, aunque en su caso fue más bien arrastrado, hasta la calle principal y llegaron a la librería con relativa rapidez, bueno para él el viaje se le hizo una eternidad pues ella no dejaba de hablar, casi que parecía que no paraba ni para coger aire y tanta palabrería le estaba causando una enorme migraña. Se masajeó la sien cansado y suspiró de alivio cuando se adentraron en el tan conocido, para él, establecimiento. Respiró el tan agradable aroma a libros e instintivamente su cuerpo se destensó al igual que una leve sonrisa contenta se posó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, la anticipación creciendo dentro suyo por ver que tesoros podrían esconderse en ese lugar.

Por desgracia su pequeño mundo de felicidad repleto de libros y café fue destruido cuando la estridente voz de la joven a su lado le llamó.

-¡¿Oye, me estás escuchando?!- exclamó mirándole molesta.

-No grites tanto que te oigo perfectamente.- gruñó y le mandó una mirada a son de disculpa a la joven dependienta quien les miraba nerviosa y sin saber muy bien si intervenir o no.

-Es culpa tuya por no responder.- murmuró ella bufando disgustada.

-Eso es por que eres un incordio.- susurró por lo bajo y con los dientes apretado ante el berrinche de la castaña. "_¿En serio, qué tiene? ¿Cinco años?_" pensó rodando los ojos con desdén.

-¿Dijiste algo?- inquirió con una ceja alzada.

-Solo que me digas que es lo que buscas para poder irnos cuanto antes mejor.- demandó, ignorado la pregunta de la joven. No es que no quisiera estar más tiempo en ese maravilloso lugar, era solo que a ella no la aguantaría lo suficiente.

-Mmm... no lo sé. Quiero que sea algo que le guste a Makoto-kun, pero no tengo idea de que cosas le gusta leer y tampoco se mucho sobre libros... ¡por eso te traje a ti!- habló riendo despreocupada y casi con orgullo de si misma y su buen juicio al traerle con ella.

Por otra parte esa respuesta hizo que una vena empezara a hincharse en la sien del de ojos zafiro quien apretó los puños para intentar tranquilizarse y no gritarle o estrangularla dado que ella conseguía sacarlo de quicio con una rapidez y facilidad casi sobrehumana.

-¿No tienes ni idea de que tipo de libros le gusta leer?- cuestionó reparando en sus palabras y cuando ella negó con la cabeza rechinó los dientes y resopló dando media vuelta.

Frustrado comenzó a mirar los diferentes estantes en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas los comentarios de "nada de misterio, fanático de los asesinatos", "¡Oh una revista de cosméticos, necesito un nuevo pintalabios!", "¿crees que a Makoto-kun le guste verme con este vestido?" y más comentarios por el estilo.

"_De verdad que su capacidad para concentrarse es prácticamente nula._" pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza para evitar que los improperios que se acumulaban en su boca pudieran escapar. Tanto los dependientes como los demás clientes le miraron con simpatía cuando la joven rica, algo claramente evidente por la actitud de la muchacha, rechazó cada una de sus sugerencias mientras seguía haciendo comentarios despectivos a sus recomendaciones y luego volvía a ponerse a divagar con cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que trataban.

Muchos de ellos sintieron respeto por su gran paciencia y autocontrol por que si fuesen ellos las víctimas de tan molesta mujer definitivamente habrían estallado al minuto de que ella comenzara a hablar.

El tiempo fue pasando y parecía que estaba metido en un bucle infinito, no viendo una salida para acabar con toda es tediosa tarea que, sinceramente, no quiso hacer desde un comienzo. Sabía que por lo general su suerte era escasa, pero no se creía merecedor de tal tortura.

Ya llevaban 4 horas buscando y, aunque normalmente no le molestaría pasar tanto tiempo en un establecimiento de es índole, la compañía de la castaña le estaba crispando los nervios, además de que su estómago gruñía exigiendo alimento puesto eran ya las dos de la tarde. Solo deseaba volver a casa y encerrarse de nuevo en su biblioteca rodeado del tan ansiado y querido silencio, uno que echaba de menos más que nunca en ese momento.

Entraron a la quinta librería que visitaban ese día, pero el resultado era el mismo daba igual a qué tipo de lugar fuesen. Suspiró y miró al pobre dueño del establecimiento quien era víctima de los reclamos de la joven quien se quejaba de lo pequeño del lugar, que si era muy oscuro, que el material que vendía era escaso, aburrido y muy parecido entre si, todo eso sin ni siquiera haber mirado dos títulos seguidos. Sinceramente le daba mucha lástima ese hombre quien no conseguía decir ni una palabra pues la joven seguía con su monólogo sin prestar atención a los intentos de este de hablar, quien seguía intentando ser cortés y educado a pesar de los abusos verbales que le eran dirigidos de forma gratuita.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle, pero una parte de él estaba contenta por no ser su persona quien sufriera por culpa de la ojinegra, al menos no por un rato, pues su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y seguramente acabaría por estallar si ella le dirigía la palabra en ese instante.

Viró su atención a los estantes de su izquierda. Cierto que el lugar era pequeño en comparación a los que visitaron anteriormente, pero era de esperar pues las demás eran tiendas en pleno centro, donde la gente pasaba cada día y en gran cantidad, donde promocionaban los libros nuevos.

Por otra parte, este establecimiento era más un santuario a libros antiguos y descatalogados, más de segunda mano y no recién salidos de la imprenta, donde un amante de los libros o un coleccionista iría si quería encontrar algo único. En definitiva era el tipo de lugar perfecto para su persona así que dedicó su tiempo en mirar cada uno de los títulos con detenimiento y si había alguno que llamara su atención lo cogía con delicadeza como si fuese del más fino cristal y pudiera hacerse añicos con tan solo tocarlo.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción con cada uno de ellos y sin duda se imaginaba a si mismo leyéndolos en la comodidad de su hogar, pero sabía que no podía comprarlos todos y el tener que decidirse por uno le estaba costando horrores. Fue en ese momento en que vislumbró algo que hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran por la sorpresa e incredulidad.

No cabía de la impresión, no creyendo lo que sostenía en sus manos. ¡Era una primera edición de su amado Sherlock Holmes! Con todo el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina y aguantando el grito repleto de la euforia que le embargaba suspiró intentando calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-¡Shinichi nos vamos!- oyó que le gritaban y giró a ver a la castaña quien le miraba enfadada. Detrás suyo se encontraba el dueño suspirando, no sabía si de cansancio o alivio, pero supuso que de ambas.

-Pero...- quiso decir algo, mirando el libro y a ella dubitativo. No quería dejarlo, pero sabía que aquel pobre señor había aguantado demasiado a su acompañante. Un pequeño gemido lastimero y lleno de decepción salió involuntariamente de su garganta cuando lentamente acercó el pequeño objeto al estante donde se encontraba con anterioridad. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que era un animalito desvalido y frágil a quien le maltrataban por su alicaída expresión.

Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, alejándose con la mayor lentitud posible de aquel maravilloso descubrimiento. Esperaba de todo corazón que quien fuese que lo comprara valorara el tesoro que tendría en sus manos.

-¡Date prisa!- ordenó ella haciendo berrinche por tener que pasar más tiempo en ese espantoso lugar a su parecer, sin prestar atención al depresivo actuar del joven.

-Hmmm... si quieres te lo compro.- comentaron a sus espaldas y él abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer al portador de aquella profunda y sedosa voz. Giró con rapidez viendo a un castaño de melena alborotada, un poco más alto que su persona y de ojos amatista mirándole con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo en que sostenía con su mano derecha el objeto en cuestión.

-¡Kai!- exclamó el detective quien sin pensarlo saltó a abrazar al contrario, el cual correspondió al gesto sin dudarlo.

-¿Estás contento de verme o por que te compraré el libro?- cuestionó burlón. Los brazos que le rodeaban el pecho se apretaron más, pero sin ser incómodo o doloroso.

-Pensé que no volvías hasta la próxima semana...- murmuró desde su pecho el más bajo a la vez que se relajaba al sentir los fuertes brazos ajenos rodearle firmemente y el tan característico olor a rosas que emanaba del cuerpo contrario.

-Quise sorprenderte, pero cuando fui a casa esta estaba repleta de gente trabajando por toda la mansión y no había rastro tuyo.- comentó mirando con dulzura como el castaño se acurrucaba en su pecho, aprovechando también para hundir su nariz en su cabello y oler ese maravilloso aroma a café y cítricos que tanto había echado de menos.

-Sonoko derribó las puertas de la biblioteca y luego me arrastró con ella.- se quejó subiendo la mirada hasta los brillantes ojos amatista del mago y hacía un puchero. El mago sonrió tiernamente ante el acto tan lindo e infantil de su novio, actitud que solo demostraba delante de su persona, cosa que le hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Eso me dijeron. Sabía que siendo tu día libre no habrías querido salir, no voluntariamente, a menos que te llamaran para un caso, cosa que me aseguré no pasaría dado que hablé con el inspector sobre el tema...- dijo cambiando su expresión por una maliciosa, solo para a continuación fruncir el ceño.-...Incluso hablé con Mouri-chan y Hatori, pero al parecer no avisé a las personas correctas.- gruñó molesto pues su tan ansiada reunión con su querido ojiazul no había ocurrido como había imaginado al no encontrarlo en la casa, donde se suponía que este estaría.

El contrario rió al oírle hacer berrinche sabiendo desde hace mucho que no le gustaba nada que sus planes no salieran como había planificado, además que le agradó saber lo mucho que su novio se había esforzado en que su día libre fuera tranquilo, aunque no pudiera ser así por culpa de la castaña.

-No pasa nada Kai... con la intención es más que suficiente... además que me encanta que vinieras a buscarme.- susurró sonriéndole tímidamente y con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. El mencionado también sonrió y le besó la frente con dulzura.

-Siempre iré a por ti Shin-chan... además que mi trabajo es sacarte de cualquier situación que te haga sufrir.- habló con la voz y la mirada impregnadas de cariño y amor.

-Gracias... no aguantaría mucho más tanta palabrería sin sentido y exigencias irrazonables.- agradeció suspirando cansado.

-¿Estás bien Shin-chan?- preguntó preocupado al ver como se masajeaba la sien.

-Si... es solo que no dormí muy bien que digamos y ahora tengo una migraña enorme por su culpa.- respondió sonriendo quedamente.

-Shinichi...- dijo en tono de reproche no gustándole aquella respuesta.

-No fue culpa mía...- se excusó rápidamente.-... llegué casi a las cinco de la madrugada y como me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño cuando no estás pues simplemente me he acostumbrado a dormir poco... además que Sonoko empezó a llamar a las siete de la mañana así que...- paró cuando procesó lo que había salido de su boca y se tapó la cara horrorizado y avergonzado a más no poder. Sin darse cuenta le había confesado a su novio una de las cosas que menos quería que supiera. Sabía que si le contaba que cuando se iba de gira durante más de una semana a él le costaba dormir, su maravilloso, considerado y consentidor novio casi con una probabilidad del 100% este decidiría que no podía irse a actuar fuera del país, cosa que el joven detective no podía permitir que sucediera.

El de ojos amatista era uno de los mejores magos que habían pisado la tierra y era su sueño el triunfar en lo que más ama, por lo que no podría soportar que por su culpa los sueños y metas de la persona más importante en su vida no se hicieran realidad. Eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás. Nunca podría superar el haber sido un obstáculo en la carrera profesional de su pareja. Kaito tenía muchísimo talento y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera por que no había nadie más dedicado que el de ojos amatista.

Nervioso apartó los ojos del contrario no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría este ahora que sabía de sus problemas para dormir.

Por su parte el joven mago le miró sorprendido a más no poder al enterarse de algo que su novio claramente no había querido confesar con anterioridad y, a juzgar por el rostro evidentemente alarmado y mortificado que tenía, concluyó que no tenía la más mínima intención de decírselo a futuro tampoco.

Ahora que esa información se había adentrado a su cerebro comprendió muchas cosas de las que antes no había sido del todo consciente. Es cierto que había notado que en ocasiones cuando regresaba de alguna de sus giras su pareja se encontraba cansado y algo ojeroso, pero siempre supuso que era por culpa de la gran cantidad de casos en los cuales trabajaba, dado que su querido detective tenía una suerte pésima y daba igual a donde fuese que siempre se cruzaba un cadáver en su camino. Y como este no le había comentado nada que contradijera sus suposiciones simplemente lo dejaba correr y se dedicaba a cuidarle cuando estaba junto a él.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el que el castaño prácticamente no durmiera por que no podía si su persona no se encontraba a su lado en la cama. Por una parte aquello le gustaba por que demostraba que su presencia era más que importante para el más bajo, significaba lo mucho que le necesitaba y echaba de menos, lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia, pero por otro lado le preocupada de sobremanera el que su salud corriera peligro por ello. Se sentía bastante dividido en sus emociones y pensamientos en ese momento.

-¿Kaito?- oyó a su novio llamarle inseguro y cayó en cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo metido en sus pensamientos y la falta de reacción le estaba preocupando.

-¿Sabes? Creo que vamos a volver a casa, ordenar algo para comer y pasaremos la tarde tranquilos en la cama ¿te parece?- sugirió apresando más su agarre en la cintura ajena, después de todo no había soltado a su pareja en ningún momento de la conversación y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó contrariado y sorprendido por la propuesta del castaño.

-Shin-chan... te he echado de menos y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es pasar lo que queda del día disfrutando de tu compañía...- aseguró acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla ligeramente coloreada de su pareja.-... Ya mañana hablaremos sobre ese detalle de no dormir.- advirtió algo serio y volvió a sonreía cuando su novio solo asintió nerviosamente y giró la cara evitando mirarle a los ojos de seguro que para que no notara su sonrojo.

"_De verdad que Shinichi es el ser más lindo y adorable del mundo._" pensó para si viendo embelesado la actitud avergonzada de su novio, algo diferente a su habitual seguridad y confianza, demostrando así lo mucho que le había dejado entrar en su vida, corazón y mente.

-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?!- exclamó una estupefacta castaña quien había sido testigo de todo el intercambio de palabras entre ambos chicos, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la cual se habían sumergido.

-Simplemente vine a buscar a mi novio a quien no he visto en tres semanas y me lo llevaré a casa para que pasemos el tiempo juntos. Creo que ya ha perdido demasiado de su día de descanso contigo.- explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero contrario a lo que se esperaría no había nada de amigable en sus ojos o en lo cortante de sus palabras, demostrando lo irritado que estaba por que se llevase a su pareja.

-¡¿Nov-... pero que hay de Ran?!- habló ella confundida y algo nerviosa por la mirada aniquiladora que el chico llamado Kaito le dirigía... si las miradas mataran ella estaría a kilómetros bajo tierra, además que el aura negra que desprendía el joven era realmente aterradora.

-Ya te dije que Ran es como mi hermana. Llevo saliendo con Kaito más de tres años y por supuesto que los presenté a ambos.- respondió la pregunta el detective mientras rodaba los ojos cansado. En definitiva esa chica no escuchaba a los demás pues él y su amiga de la infancia solían hablar mucho del joven mago, desde que le conoció hace cinco años y más cuando comenzaron con su relación hace tres y medio, pero estaba claro que a esta no le interesaba nada que no fuera ella misma.

En serio que no lograba comprender como es que un ángel como lo era su casi hermana era capaz de aguantarla, aunque supuso que sería precisamente por esa paciencia y bondad infinitas que la joven karateka poseía que aquello era posible.

Por otra parte ahora que estaban todos en la universidad era cierto que no tenían mucho tiempo que pasar para quedar entre ellos y pasar el tiempo charlando y poniéndose al día de todo. Estaba seguro que eso también influía en la relación de ambas pues al no verse tanto suponía que daba igual que la castaña de cabello claro hablase hasta por los codos.

Por su parte ya era demasiado difícil compaginar el trabajo con la universidad como para tener más vida social. Si es que casi no veía a Kaito y eso que vivían en la misma casa. Sinceramente prefería mil veces pasar el tiempo en compañía de su novio que ponerse en contacto con Hatori, por ejemplo.

-¿Eh? Pero yo creía que...- balbuceó sin asimilar la situación.

-Ya le oíste. Ahora si nos disculpas nosotros nos vamos yendo.- dijo hastiado de todo el joven mago rodeando la cintura de su novio con el brazo derecho y comenzando a caminar hacia la mujer y el dependiente, sosteniendo el libro que había emocionado al castaño con su otra mano.

El señor, al ver las intenciones del chico, simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo contento.

-No hace falta que lo pagues chico... ya soy lo suficientemente feliz al saber que su dueño lo cuidará muy bien... además que el echo de que aguantara a la joven tanto tiempo merece un premio.- comentó, diciendo lo último bajito mientras hacía una mueca al recordar los diez minutos más largos de toda su vida cortesía de aquella muchacha y sus reclamos sin sentido ni tacto.

El de ojos azules iba a protestar, pero su pareja solo agradeció antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca y casi le arrastró hacia la salida, no dándole oportunidad de reclamar callándolo con un beso rápido cuando hizo el intento de abrir la boca de nuevo. Avergonzado este volteó la cara y siguió andando sin decir nada siendo acompañado por el de ojos amatista quien sonreía feliz y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos recibiendo como respuesta que el agarre se apretara un poco más por parte del más bajo lo que hizo que su sonrisa se agrandara aún más.

De esa forma desaparecieron por las transitadas calles en dirección a su hogar. Importándoles poco el haber dejado a la de ojos negros sola y estupefacta, pues ese día era de ambos y necesitaban estar junto al otro, para compensar esos días en los cuales no pudieron verse ni tocarse.

...FIN...

...

….

..

.

..

….

...

...

/¬/¬/ EXTRA /¬/¬/

Era ya entrada la noche y habían decidido ver una película de misterio después de haber pasado la tarde hablando entre cabeceo y cabeceo en la cama del cuarto que compartían, abrazados sin soltarse en ningún momento. Ahora se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá, ambos tapados con una fina manta y una bebida para cada uno, café para el amante del misterio y chocolate caliente para el ilusionista quien adoraba el dulce en contraposición a su pareja quien no era muy afecto a ese sabor.

Shinichi se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del más alto quien le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué era lo que quería de ti la heredera de los Suzuki?- cuestionó con curiosidad. El ojiazul bufó desde su puesto, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo ajeno al darle todo el aire en el cuello, mientras el castaño se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-Al parecer hace un par de semanas viajó a Europa, no recuerdo exactamente donde, y allí el día 23 de abril se celebra el día del libro y San Jorge donde las parejas, amigos y familias se regalar un libro o una rosa... A ella le emocionó y me arrastró de librería en librería en busca de un buen regalo para su novio.- gruñó molesto al recordar lo que había sufrido por culpa del capricho de la joven rica.

-Mmm... un día dedicado a la literatura y las rosas... creo que me gusta.- murmuró mirando con una sonrisa divertida como su pareja subía la mirada con los orbes llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Nope. ¿No crees que es un día perfecto para nosotros? Ya sabes un amante de la lectura y uno de las rosas.- comentó sonriendo de lado y guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

-Kaito...- gimió soltando una risita divertida.

-Aunque... no necesito un día para regalarte un libro y una rosa cuando eso puedo hacerlo siempre que así lo desees... así que si eso es lo que quisieras todos los días te ofrecería ambos.- habló con la voz impregnada de amor a la vez en que cogía una de las manos ajenas y la levantaba hasta la altura de sus labios procediendo entonces a besar tierna y castamente el dorso de esta.

-Idiota... no necesito que nuestra casa se convierta en una floristería.- susurró avergonzado, sintiendo como el rojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas haciéndolas arder. Los ojos del mago brillaron cuando oyó la palabra "nuestra".

-¿Pero de los libros no dices nada?- inquirió divertido ganándose un leve golpe en el pecho por la burla como protesta.

-Serás tonto... aunque admito que me gustan tus detalles, prefiero cuando son espontáneos... no sería nada especial ni divertido que cada día fuese lo mismo.- comentó sonriendo.- Además... que despertar a tu lado ya es un regalo para mí.- le susurró al oído cosa que hizo que su pareja se estremeciera.

-Hmm... tienes toda la razón.- murmuró a su vez y a continuación le empujó hasta que quedaron recostados en el mullido mueble, él sobre el detective quien dio un gritito sorprendido y le miró con los ojos abiertos por el repentino acto. El mayor le miró con los ojos rebosantes de calidez que derritió y relajó inmediatamente su cuerpo. -Yo doy gracias todos los días por tenerte a mi lado. Por que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Shin-chan... eres un amigo, un confidente, un hermano... eres el amor de mi vida, la persona a quien no quiero perder por nada del mundo, quien hace que el despertar cada día tenga sentido... significas tantas cosas para mí que no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, no con una sola vida, pero aún así quiero intentarlo y es por eso que no hay nada que desee más que pasar lo que me queda de existencia junto a ti.- confesó sin apartar la mirada la cual desprendía determinación y sinceridad.

El ojiazul sintió como el aire le faltaba, su corazón se aceleraba y latía con desenfreno al tiempo en que sus orbes se aguaban al escuchar tan conmovedoras palabras ser dirigidas a su persona. No viéndose capaz de pronunciar nada coherente, algo que siempre le sucedía cuando estaba junto al mayor en ese tipo de situaciones, le abrazó por el cuello y le besó con pasión y amor.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantos sentimientos y emociones que el de ojos amatista provocaba en él, pero no sabía ni por donde empezar. Sabía que ese joven que le había aceptado incondicionalmente, el que le miraba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo, era con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. No tenía duda alguna de quien era el más afortunado aquí. Era él por que para él Kaito es el ser más maravilloso que existía y no podía agradecer lo suficiente el que se hubieran conocido y fuese quien se había adueñado de su corazón. Al igual que este del suyo.

-Te amo Kaito.- susurró quedamente entre besos.

-Y yo a ti Shinichi.- respondió a su vez sonriéndole con ternura mientras secaba las lágrimas que recorrían con libertad el rostro del menor con sus labios, saboreando la salada sustancia que era indicativo de lo feliz que el contrario se encontraba. Adoraba ver todas y cada una de las expresiones y emociones que lograba provocar en su pareja quien dejaba que fuese un espectador sin enmascarar para nada ninguna de ellas, demostrando la confianza que le tenía.

Así pasaron el tiempo, entre besos, caricias y susurros plagados de amor y gentileza, olvidando todo a su alrededor, no llegando a sus oídos ningún sonido pues ambos amantes hacía mucho que se habían perdido en su propio mundo.

Ahora si... FIN.


End file.
